


A Choice

by PwoperNinjaElf



Series: Dead of Night [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night while visiting his deceased wife and child's graves, Dominic Howard is approached by a particularly strange and mysterious man who immediately commands his interest and presents the young widower with a choice between two evils. Also, this is like a period piece; think late 1700's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice

  
Dominic Howard was a crushed man, his entire life having perished just over a fortnight ago; leaving him without a purpose or desire to continue in this life. He was now left to crouch at the graves of his small family. His precious wife, Catherine, having died in childbirth, their first born perishing along with her mother.

A stray tear leaked, slipping down his cheek; all he had left to give, having already cried himself dry. To think he had not cried as an adult, even after his terrible riding accident three winters previous, but after his world had crumbled, he'd found it was all he could now do.

"Life, unforgiving and so easily cut short."

Dominic started, his heart stuttering at the words and the smooth, coolly drawled voice, as his head instantly looked in their direction, to find he was no longer alone in the ancient graveyard.

A man - but to simply call him by such a mundane name felt wrong - was leaning against a large stone angel nearby. To have rather called him a creature of intrigue and unquestionable beauty, would have been more fitting; for Dominic had never seen another so fair, the fact that he was male not even factoring in. Dominic couldn't help but be immediately captivated, even though he'd never bothered to look at another man twice before.

The man's skin was the palest Dominic had ever seen, so fair and with an appearance like that of the smoothest silk. And, as he came closer, Dominic was sure it even gave off a slight glow, its translucence easily showing a few of the blue veins beneath, which webbed out in an elegant fashion, showing off their delicate intricacy.

Everything about the strange man screamed elegance, from his smart attire, to the fluidity of his movements and the way in which he held himself. When he looked directly into Dominic's eyes, the blond found himself spellbound by the glittering sapphires which were his eyes. There was something about them; an odd look within their depths, seeming to hold so much and to be aged far beyond what the rest of the man appeared to be.

"Uh, c-can I help you?" Dominic squeaked, unsure of the strange man, something about him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his heart speed up nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, for _I_  can certainly help you..." the man replied, stopping a few paces from Dominic, a strange ghost of a smile creeping onto his pale, thin lips.

_What is he, surely he cannot simply be human?_

Dominic found himself questioning whether he was perhaps an angel, but the thrill of terror his presence brought to the very blood coursing through his veins, made Dominic highly question the possibility. After all, were there really even such things as angels? He doubted it; he'd never been a religious or superstitious man.

Something about this man though... made him begin to question his beliefs.

"W-what do you mean?" Dominic asked, having stood up quickly. The other man was a bit smaller than him, but the blond wasn't fooled by his slight stature; the stranger may have had a petite build, but he still managed to carry an air of strength which needed to be adhered.

"I am the answer to your pain in this world, all you have to do is make a choice."

"'A choice'?" Dominic was definitely beginning to freak out a bit as he stumbled backwards, the back of his shoes making contact with the solid tombstone behind him.

"Yes, indeed," the man smiled, taking a single step forward. "I can take the pain away and end your life, or I can end your days and give you something to live for; give you purpose..."

The man's words sent a chill skittering down his spine and he suddenly realised his position; caught between the devil and deep blue eyes.

"Uh, um, s-sorry?" he stuttered. "H-how do you plan on doing that?"

The man just closed his eyes, bowing his head, as a smile claimed his lips. "Well, I suppose I  _could_  show you; after all you're going to find out with either outcome you decide upon."

_'Show'?_

Dominic's brow furrowed as he stared back at the strange man before him, his dark brown hair pitcher than the night, which had long since fallen and currently surrounded them, and set off the extreme porcelain-like quality of his skin.

When he looked up again, however, Dominic felt his heart momentarily falter, the man's smile increasing in size, to reveal the two long fangs which had extended.

_Demon._

He was indeed no angel, Dominic had been right to doubt the silly passing speculation, but he  _was_  still no mere man. He was the very thing Dominic had grown up on, the tales he and the generations of children before and present had been scared with to keep them in line. He was terror and fear personified into the form of a man.

"Oh come on, Dominic, surely you're not going to stare at me like that all night?" the man asked, his smooth speech in no way affected by the protrusions glinting away in his mouth, as his smile remained in place, without so much as a falter.

"H-how-how do you know my name?!" Dominic managed to ask, pure, undiluted terror flowing through his blood, which was now being pumped at an incredible rate by his heart.

"I've been watching you, you've been coming here every night for a while now," he replied, inspecting his fingernails, his pink tongue tracing along one of the fangs. "You... caught my interest," he then added though, his azure eyes flashing up to meet the blond's wide grey ones.

Dominic instantly felt himself rooted to the spot, those eyes holding his place and preventing any thoughts of escape from surfacing.

"But, back to business; you have a choice to make. Am I to kill you, or would you rather have me turn you?"

"T-turn?"

"Yes, Dominic, into one such as myself," the stranger replied, as if it were the simplest thing to conceive, the poor blond's mind attempting to work in overdrive and actually accept the fact that this was indeed truly happening.

"I-I don't even know your name though," he said, clutching at straws, realising there was nowhere left for him to back up into, as the other man took another, teasing, step forward.

"Oh, indeed, how rude of me, I do beg your pardon. My name is Matthew," he replied, his voice dripping honey as he took yet another step, his gaze never straying from Dominic's.

Dominic knew he should probably run, or scream, but he was completely enraptured by the beautiful creature before him, with eyes which seemed to delve deep within him and lock onto something hidden inside.

"Dominic, you must make your decision and choose, I may have eternity, but that does not mean I'm a very patient man," Matthew said, bringing Dominic back to the present, his thoughts having wondered off with his gaze, as it continued to stare back at the slight man. As Dominic attempted to root himself back into reality and struggled with the impossible choice, a smile still curled at Matthew's lips.

"How do you expect me to make such a choice?" Dominic asked, feeling overwhelmed. Surely he deserved the rest of the night - at least - to sleep on it?

"Easily; one way I cut you off now, end your broken heart and leave you at an impasse, the other, I will give you a new existence and lease on life."

"So you are offering to k-kill me?" Dominic asked, still not quite believing what he'd gotten himself in.

"Indeed." Matthew pouted now though. "It would not be as much fun though, and would only be one moment of pleasure, as opposed to an eternity of it."

The words sent a shiver through Dominic's lean body, the last of his hairs now raised chillingly too.

"Whatever your choice though, I do wish you would decide soon," he continued, his sugary tone drawled low, the seductive edge to it hard to mistake, while also being heavily persuasive. "The night will not keep."

Dominic, still unable to turn away from those crystal-blue orbs, found his mouth making the decision, before his brain had even caught up and properly grasped the gravity of the choice he made.

"Turn me."

"A wise decision," Matthew replied, a grin now firmly having curled right across his face, not a hint of surprise at Dominic's choice to be found in his features. "This will be fun."

Dominic was shocked, had he really just said what he thought he had? His heart was racing, but the other man - creature? - was clearly acting like he'd made the smartest decision. So why wasn't he feeling completely reassured by it, or the smiling, white fangs shining in Matthew's mouth, as he continued to insist upon grinning away.

If he'd been feeling uneasy then, his nerves were practically shot to smithereens with Matthew's next words.

"Take off your clothing."

"P-pardon me?!"

No, this clearly must have been some strange imagining brought on by the regular late nights and lack of sleep Dominic had been abusing himself with. Yes, that was it. None of this was real. None of it was happening. Dominic had most likely just been careless and in falling asleep had bumped his head on one of the tombstones, resulting in this - very real seeming - nightmare.

"Well you don't want to get blood all over them now, do you?" Matthew asked, as if the request had been a completely mundane and sensical one to have made.

"B-blood?!" Suddenly the prospect of stripping in front of a strange man seemed to fade to the background in his mind of priorities to be more afraid of.

"We could of course always do it another way... Personally, though, I find this to be my preferred method for feeding," Matthew continued, oblivious - or simply not caring enough - of the fact that Dominic was beginning to panic.

"F-feeding?!"

It just seemed to get worse and worse, Dominic wished he had run when he'd had the chance, but something about the strange man made him believe that even then he'd have had to end up making a choice.

"Well how else do you expect me to turn you?!" Matthew demanded incredulously, the blues of his eyes seeming to take on a harsher edge, showing a side of him that he'd been doing well to keep in check. His patience, though, was beginning to wear thin. The horror, which only seemed to amplify in Dominic's own eyes at this, seemed to ground the stranger and he attempted to regain some semblance of trust with the human. "It is not so bad. Trust me, after the initial sting, you will only feel... pleasure..."

Matthew had brought back the lulling purr to his voice, but Dominic was still rather freaked out, not even finding that solace and reassurance in those endless azure eyes anymore. He could see Matthew was now waiting for him to follow through with the request from earlier, and Dominic wasn't about to anger the man and bring out what he'd caught a glimpse of within those blue orbs of his, so he knew he had to comply.

Dominic could have kicked himself, for as he began to awkwardly remove his coat and drape it over a nearby stone cross, before continuing on to the buttons of his shirt, he could feel the pink staining his cheeks. Of all times, why would he be blushing at this?

He got so far as to undoing his shirt and allowing it to join his coat, when he faltered on his trousers, footwear already scrambled out of.

"Now what, Dominic?"

Matthew's voice was surprisingly gentle, that smooth, luring edge having properly returned. So Dominic nervously looked up from the buckle of his trousers to find...

...to find that Matthew clearly did not share the same qualms as he. He had already taken the liberty of removing his own clothing, the cloth even now neatly folded and stacked on the top of one of the raised graves, his shoes neatly lined up at its foot.

If Dominic's eyes had believed Matthew to be otherworldly before, well they were certainly under siege now, the moon, the sole source of light, illuminating the sharp contours and dips of the stranger's bones and muscle. He had been right not to underestimate him; his body, although slight, was lean and hardened by wiry muscle, though his skin looked like pure sin to touch.

Dominic couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from the sight; it both trancefixing and confusing him. He'd never been drawn to another man, the thought previously even repulsing him, but as he took in Matthew's bared body, he knew he was done for. The concept completely new to him and scaring him just as much as the sharp fangs still glinting in Matthew's mouth.

And, as his eyes only naturally took the course of lowering their gaze to the Adonis like being before him's lower regions, Dominic couldn't deny the heat which seemed to pool in his lower gut, along with the clench of fear and the unknown.

He'd seen other men naked before, but not like this and certainly not in a similar situation, previously having only known the appearance of his own, he found the sight of the other man's hardening arousal rather intimidating.

"Like what you see?" Matthew purred, a near mocking smirk upon his thin lips, as he took yet another step closer to the blond, who had frozen in his steps, his gaze hard not to follow.

Of course, why had his mind moved so slowly? There was indeed a far more substantial reason for why Dominic had been requested to remove his apparel. That anxious tug in his gut clenched some more, as Dominic was faced with his own inexperience in such matters. He had only heard rumours of what  _certain_  men did when left to one another... but he had never seen himself as one.

Never that is, until laying eyes on the mysterious man who now stood completely naked and barely two feet away.

"Come on, Dominic," his voice, the silkiest and most alluring it had been yet, coaxed, Dominic once more loosing himself to that deep sea of never-ending blue.

It came to little surprise to Matthew, when Dominic complied - they always did - and, although shakily, he rid himself of the last of his earthly coverings, leaving himself now just as bare.

His cheeks heated, as he felt that stunning azure gaze rove his own body in turn now, its ice-like appearance seeming to liquify in the process, the blacks of Matthew's eyes noticeably expanding and making Dominic squirm under his scrutiny. When Matthew seemed to be satisfied by the sight of the blond's own form; his skin sun-kissed and golden, while he possessed generous... attributes and a lean build, he seemed to straighten a bit and Dominic looked up at him questioningly.

What would come about now?

"Lie down on your back," came the next instruction, Dominic hesitating briefly at the idea of laying down on the dirt, grass and dead leaves beneath his feet, before he did as told.

The leaves crunched underneath him, as he first sat, before lying down and stretching his body out; their sharp, broken edges poking into his unprotected flesh uncomfortably, while the scent of nature and earth seemed to envelope him from his new position.

He felt terribly exposed and self-conscious, nervous of what was sure to follow, though unsure of which he was more scared of; the feeding or the process leading to it, not to mention the actual turning. He was sure they would all hurt and he suddenly became distinctly aware of the rapid beat of his heart, nestled within his chest, as he then chose to look up nervously at Matthew.

The stranger was still standing in the exact same place and Dominic was briefly puzzled by this, until there seemed to be a gust of air and a blur, before suddenly Matthew was hovering above him, his hands and knees supporting him either side of the blond.

"Hello there," Matthew smirked down at him, leaning in and barely ghosting his lips over Dominic's, the blond reflexively attempting to reach up and make their lips properly touch, only for Matthew to teasingly pull away, smirk growing. "See, you do want this, stop trying to #delude# yourself."

Dominic frowned up at the other man, attempting to look as indignant as his current position allowed.

Matthew only chuckled, before leaning down once more, this time, though, he did bring his lips to touch Dominic's. His smirk still in place, when the blond instinctively reciprocated the kiss, as he then pushed his lips more firmly against the warm pillows of irresistibly soft, pink flesh.

Dominic couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, Matthew was a fantastic kisser, to the point where the fact that he was a man, began to fade from his thoughts. That is until the brunet suddenly brought his hips down in a slow, dirty grind against him, rubbing their groins hotly together. The hard, long length of the stranger sliding against his own member, which hardened in response, brought Dominic crashing down back to the reality of the fact that he was indeed about to lay with another man.

The blond couldn't hold back the shocked gasp, which slipped from his parting lips at the foreign sensation, and gave Matthew the chance to push his tongue through, into the warm, slick cavern of Dominic's mouth. His tongue was strong and commanding, immediately dominating the widower's mouth, the blond only bearing the previous knowledge of his wife's sweet and timid kisses. Matthew's was anything but, yet stole Dominic's breath and caused him to pant into the hot, wet kiss.

Satisfied by Dominic's responsive tongue, the thick muscle pushing and swirling against his own, the blond's pulse so tempting and obvious inside it, made Matthew growl into the kiss, his hips grinding harder against Dominic's.

He had to resist the urge to bite down, the temptation great, especially when Dominic pushed his tongue into Matthew's mouth, (foolishly) having found his confidence.

"That's more like it," Matthew finally managed, pulling out of the heady kiss, Dominic - still reliant on oxygen - breathing heavily. "You will enjoy this," he purred, before running his tongue along the large, pulsing artery, standing tall and straining against the skin of Dominic's neck.

His eyes rolled back behind his eyelids at the feeling of the thick blood he could feel coursing through the fragile skin and pushing back against the light pressure he applied. He could hear the strong, steady - although somewhat faster - rhythmic thumping of Dominic's heart, pumping the delicious liquid so temptingly around.

Matthew had to stop, pulling his head away, teeth painfully extended to their maximum length now, dying to meet the resistance of supple flesh that would give way to the wet, hot nectar beneath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in to calm himself down, the act now more a calming technique that lingered from his distant past life, than one of necessity.

"M-Matthew?" Dominic asked, watching the strange man before him, confused by his increasingly odd behaviour. He was worried by what they were about to enact, something which went against all the laws and rules he'd been raised on; the brunet's present actions only serving to worry him all the more.

Sensing that the human was beginning to panic again, Matthew's eyelids snapped open and he looked down once more at the handsome blond spread out beneath him, lengthy golden hair fanned out in a small halo about his angelic face and innocent, grey eyes blown wide and searching.

Such pure beauty to be corrupted.

Matthew couldn't hold back the self-satisfied grin, his resultingly displayed fangs doing anything but helping to calm Dominic. His eyes, when opened, having been black, before they seeped back into blue, had also only served in raising the blond's adrenalin and warning signals once more.

"Relax, Dominic," Matthew soothed, lightly touching his lips to the other man's, knowing it would reassure him. The widower had definitely enjoyed kissing. He still couldn't resist putting his right ear then against Dominic's chest, the skin there warm, with a light dusting of fine, golden hair, though, the thought of a closer listen to the source of the delicious thumping, too tempting. "You have such a lovely, strong heartbeat."

"Um, thank you?" Dominic answered uncertainly, still baffled by the strange man, but when Matthew looked up at him once more, stunning eyes trained on him and him alone, a small - closed mouth smile - on his lips, Dominic couldn't help but respond in kind.

His own, small smile quickly faltered and left him, however, when Matthew's comment had made him suddenly become aware of the fact that Matthew himself lacked any sign of a heartbeat of his own, even with his chest pressed against Dominic's. The cavity within was still and silent.

He should have known that only death could be found in a graveyard.

How could the being above him appear so lifelike, yet at the same time, have so many signals and characteristics that showed that this was indeed not the case. At least not entirely. His skin was cool to the touch, its quality like flawless silk, and heart still, yet his eyes were liquid and warming, though cold and icy too, their quality most definitely full of life and yield, along with his fast wit and persuasive lilting. The man - creature, thing, being - was a contradiction and impossibility by all rights. Yet here he was, right before Dominic.

"My, but your heart has found yet a greater speed to reach, are you nervous, dear Dominic?" Matthew asked, his tone light and teasing, his slender, long hand, its fingers spread, resting above where the blond's heart was thudding at a further accelerated pace.

Dominic only nodded in response, the air the strange man carried eliminating any thoughts of falsities from his mind. He found that he was compelled to be honest, despite the man's intimidating nature, or perhaps inlight of it.

"Aww, do not be afraid, young one," Matthew cooed, surprising Dominic with yet another new side to himself, as the brunet brought up his spare hand to tenderly caress the side of his face, causing the widower's eyes to flutter and his heart to steady. "I am but the answer to your prayers and misgivings, the one who has come to help you move on. To assist you in attaining your potential. I wish only to bring us both the utmost of pleasures."

There it was, that hypnotic purr, those endless blue eyes reassuring and drawing him in.

Dominic could only watch on, spell bound and captured by that gaze once more, which just seemed to reel him in and hold all his attention. Pleased smile in place, Matthew ran his first two fingers along Dominic's soft, plush lips, the blond parting them ever so slightly as a slight shudder fluttered over himself. Without a word, Matthew then brought those same fingers to his mouth and before Dominic's captivated gaze, closed his own, thinner, cold lips around them. He then proceeded to suck on them in a highly suggestive manner, one which he was pleased to feel brought a - very much interested - twitch from the blond's cock, which still lay alongside his own, trapped between their contrasting bodies.

No matter how hard he tried, Dominic could not bring himself to look away from the worryingly erotic sight before him, Matthew then leaning over the blond once more, satisfied with his task, and still holding Dominic's gaze with his own, as he uttered one word.

"Open."

Without further thought, Dominic automatically responded, opening his mouth, while still unable to look away from the noticeably darkened eyes of the other man. His eyes were so much darker, so unnaturally so, that Dominic failed to notice the introduction of a new colour, a deep and traditionally alarming one, which had spread over the long, slender digits that now easily slipped into his accommodating mouth.

As if by instinct, the widower sucked on the cool, wet fingers, his attention so enraptured by Matthew's all commanding gaze, that he only vaguely registered the tangy, metallic taste that came with their presence in his mouth.

"Very good, Dominic, suckle on them like a babe," Matthew cooed, free hand caressing the side of the blond's face once more in approval.

When satisfied with Dominic's work, Matthew pulled back his fingers with a wet 'pop'. Dominic just watched on then, as Matthew assessed their drenched, saliva-slicked state, sharp teeth curling his thicker bottom lip back, as he lightly bit it absentmindedly his own cock jumping ever so subtly.

"D-did I do it right?" Dominic asked, uncertain, having officially ran flying over and away from familiar territories.

"You will soon be the judge of that," Matthew replied simply, as he looked away then and back down as the man beneath him, Dominic having now propped himself up on his elbows.

Gulping unconsciously, Dominic then froze as Matthew raised his hips and moved down his body, slicked fingers momentarily forgotten as he proceeded to lick down the fine definition of the blond's abdomen.

"You may breathe, you know?" Matthew's voice drifted up to the widower, the brunet not even glancing up, as he proceeded to now nuzzle the fleshy insides of Dominic's lean thighs, spreading them further apart.

Gasping in a much needed breath, Dominic not even having realised he'd been holding his lungs deprived of the oxygen they so dearly craved, he allowed his head to fall back, the inquisitive licks and nuzzles against his sensitive skin strangely tender, as his eyes, now free of their entrapment, drifted to gaze up at the calm night sky above them.

It was silent and still; only the occasional hoot from an owl nearby, the twinkle of the few stars above and the wispy, small clouds drifting lazily in the midnight blue sky accompanying them in the old graveyard.

Dominic felt himself lulled into a false state of calm, when he suddenly felt a brief flair of sharp pain coming from the crease between his groin and thigh, causing him to whimper and gasp out, as the sensation shot up along his nerves and made his head snap back forward to regard the  _creature_  nestled between his spread legs.

"W-what was that?!" he demanded, trying to sit up properly, but one of Matthew's pale hands reached out against his stomach and pushed him easily back down.

He shuddered then, as the same spot now began to tingle, the unmistakable sensation of a wet tongue salving the area, before he felt Matthew's lips press against it in a sucking kiss, making Dominic gasp out again, in a curious mix of confusion and desire.

What was this strange Matthew character doing to him? What game was he playing at?

The strange sucking and lapping continuing, the sensation a confusion of pleasure, while also an undoubtedly unpleasant sting, Dominic could only wonder if he had indeed made the right choice after all.

He should have gone with death. But he had been a coward and had easily been ensnared by that azure gaze. A good Christian would not have feared death, only embraced the possibility to be united with their Lord and saviour. A good Christian would have been stronger, would have been able to resist that azure allure. And then what Christian was he anyway, to have agreed to lie with another man in the first place? This was probably his punishment, God had been testing him and he had failed Him; Matthew surely an earthly incarnation of Lucifer himself?

Petrified with regret and shame, fear also hungrily grabbing at him, Dominic gazed cautiously down the length of his body to view the - demonic, in the very least - form kneeling, face hidden by the blond's crotch, between his legs.

His skin was so clear and fair, that in the moonlight, Dominic could indeed still make out the fine blue patterning of webbing veins, even in Matthew's back, his vertebra and shoulder blades protruding, in a way that was still oddly graceful, beneath. His stature was small and lithe, and Dominic could have sworn the lunar lighting illuminated that ghostly skin, Matthew's form undeniably intricate, yet still powerful in build.

Dominic's eyes travelled down the slope of his back and up to where Matthew's fine, pert arse was slightly raised in his bowed position, affording Dominic the proof that no spiked, red tail did emerge from the end of his spine, despite the fact that he believed this strange creature should surely have one to mark him for what he was.

A devil.

"Like what you see?" Matthew chuckled, catching Dominic unaware, as he took in where the blond's eyes were trained.

Grey instantly swept back to blue, and Dominic looked back as he watched a blood-red tongue dart out of Matthew's mouth to trace his lips, sweeping up a tiny, red drop in the corner. The eerie black which had begun to encase Matthew's eyes had ebbed slightly, that familiar, reassuring blue nearly back in place completely.

"Hmm, Dominic? Do you like the look of my arse? I bet it excites you, even if you won't admit it," Matthew leered, Dominic swallowing uncomfortably at the reappearance of those sharp, elongated teeth. They were only made all the more frightening by the reddish tint they now bore.

"Y-you bit me," was all Dominic could manage, ignoring Matthew's taunting.

"And then sucked your blood, yes, I know. I did do it after all. I'm dreadfully sorry for it too, by the way. I just couldn't resist," Matthew shrugged, bony shoulders hunching briefly, before he smirked back at the blond. "But it was awfully delicious, every bit as much as I anticipated. But you distract me, we were discussing my rear; which you have clearly taken a liking too, eh?"

That infuriating blush once more warming his cheeks, Dominic attempted to scowl. Why in God's holy name was he blushing?! He had not been admiring the bottom in question, merely assessing it for any signs of the devil tail he believed should be present.

"Aww, do not be so silent with me, dear Dominic," Matthew pouted. "There is no wrong in admiring the form of another, no matter the gender, or whatever that stuffy old book you human's seem to be ever so fond of says. Lust and desire come in many forms."

Before Dominic could even respond, with a justly scathing reply, Matthew licked those slender fingers once more, this time simply allowing his tongue to snake out from his mouth and wrap around the digits, wetting them yet again.

"Do not be afraid of desire, Dominic. There are many things to fear in this existence, but sexual desire is most certainly not one of them," Matthew finished off, before swiftly easing his index finger into the blond's entrance, causing him to start and cry out with the shock of the new sensation.

The gasped cry which fell from his mouth made Matthew close his eyes and do his single deep breath technique, the black having begun to slide back over the blue. He couldn't afford to lose himself now. To get this right, he would have to exercise his utmost control and restraint.

Impatient still, though, Matthew soon slipped in a second finger, his cock, resting heavy against his hip, was already leaking - much like the blond's he couldn't help but notice - as he knelt between those perfect, warm legs, the pulse and flow of Dominic's blood surrounding him, as the widower's legs instinctively wrapped around his narrow waist.

The strange, painful feeling of the long digits reaching into him, stretching and opening him from the inside, so unlike anything Dominic had ever felt, sent his mind reeling. It hurt. There was no denying it. And Matthew was so hard and fast with his fingers' movement -  not really giving the blond a chance to adjust - unrelenting to the point where Dominic could feel the sensation of hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't want Matthew to see the tears, but as the brunet continued, his rapidly darkening eyes fixed on what he was doing, Dominic didn't know how much longer he could withstand; when suddenly a wave of breathtaking perfection and pleasure washed unexpectedly over him.

He cried out again, his body convulsing with the unexpected pleasure, when Matthew finally hit something buried deep within him, which he'd had no previous knowledge of, until those swift and precise fingers had sought it out.

It didn't take long for Dominic to be reduced to a panting, moaning mess, Matthew simply grinning to himself, as he continued to focus on the sight of his fingers moving in and out of the blond.

In that moment Dominic did not care what ungodly being Matthew may have been, the pleasure he was delivering blinding and numbing him, sending him soaring.

When the third finger pushed its way in, filling Dominic even more - the sensation everything he had never considered or imagined, yet everything he could have ever desired and wanted - he had to close his eyes in an attempt to calm down, as he let his head flop to the side, his neck no longer capable of properly supporting it.

When he finally opened his heavy, grey eyes, however, he instantly felt his heated and flushed body run cold, for they had opened up onto none other than the very tombstone which his dearly departed wife lay beneath.

They were partly atop her grave, the side of Dominic's face mere inches from the engraved stone which marked it. The epitaph upon it, his very own words. Saying how much she would be missed and how much she was loved, her memory forever honoured, yet not even a month after her untimely death and Dominic now lay over her very resting place, his body uncovered and bared, before another man would take him in an act most unsacred and disgraceful to her name, let alone his own.

Just as shame and guilt began to wash over him, Matthew hit that sweet spot within him so perfectly, that he couldn't help but thrash and cry out, eliciting a small chuckle from the brunet, as pleasure once more coursed through Dominic and he found himself unable to resist; instead choosing to turn his head away from the gravestone.

Out of sight and out of mind.

Dominic felt ashamed and disappointed in himself, but his fear for Matthew and undeniable love for the pleasure he was currently receiving just proved to be too great to resist, and so instead he continued to writhe and moan in heated pleasure. What seemed to be all too soon, though, for the widower, Matthew removed his fingers and so halted his glorious actions.

At the loss, Dominic lifted his head to look down the length of his body, his sun-kissed skin having started to gather a thin film of perspiration, to see what the strange man was up to now.

Keeling between his lovely, slim legs, Matthew simply gave the widower a lascivious wink, before bringing the palm of his right hand up to his face and proceeding to spit a good deal of saliva onto it. Rather taken aback by the vulgar, yet surprisingly erotic, act, Dominic found himself then struggling to look away as the brunet began to touch himself. Coating his intimidating erection with the saliva so that the darkened, stiff flesh began to glisten, making it all the more difficult for the blond to turn away as he actually found himself licking his lips.

Always alert, even as he found his eyes drooping and jaw slackening at the divine self stimulation, Matthew did not miss the sight of that pink tongue slipping out to moisten the rosy cushions of the blond's lips, nor the darkening gleam in those once strictly grey eyes.

"Are you ready then, Dominic, hmm? Ready for me to fill your body - show you the kind of pleasure which has remained absent in your dreary little life - and then gift you with new life; a new start and chance to truly have meaning and know greatness." Matthew's words rolled smoothly off his tongue, caressing and enticing and momentarily controlling the widower and blanking out all the fear and apprehension he had brewing deep within.

Speech alluded the poor man though, as Matthew then positioned his cock at Dominic's entrance, the wet tip just pressing against the stretched ring of muscle there; leaving the blond to only be capable of a surprisingly needy whine.

Satisfied by this, Matthew then pushed forward in one swift and precise motion, his cock easily pushing in all the way. Dominic's resulting scream, which tapered off into a strangled moan, only causing the brunet to grin with a sadistically satisfied smile. He paused then, fully sheathed, the tight heat surrounding him so beautifully perfect and causing his darkening eyes to briefly roll back a bit, leaving the blond to just pant desperately.

Dominic's body felt torn between the undeniable pain that came with the foreign sensation, his body seemingly tearing from the inside out despite the rough stretching he'd received from the brunet, and the glimmering of what could only be pleasure.

When Matthew withdrew a bit, only to plunge back into the blond, he smothered his desperate screams with his own mouth and swallowed his cries, greedy tongue seeking out the wet warmth within.

When the fourth, well aimed thrust sent his cockhead ramming directly into that special spot within Dominic, the widower's mind seeming to have instantly emptied of the last of his fear and shame and give way to waves of beautiful, unrepressed pleasure. His hands shot off the ground to instead grab onto those finely shaped, sharp shoulders, making Matthew's grin grow all the more; pleased that the blond was no longer keeping those nice, big hands to himself.

God, Dominic thought, his skin was indeed like silk under his fingertips, the translucent flesh's feel registering despite the explosion of sensation below; all his senses seemed to be heightened, driven wild with over stimulation as Matthew continued to drive into him, making him moan and cry out like a whore; all pain forgotten.

He could feel Matthew twitch inside him, the thick, rigid length of his cock filling him beyond perfection. Never had Dominic ever envisioned even remotely desiring such a thing - to be dominated and taken by another man - but now, Matthew having abandoned his mouth to instead suck wetly on the juicy lobe of one of his ears, Dominic could never have imagined anything more extraordinary or divine.

If there truly was such a thing as heaven - Matthew then returning to owning his mouth, a hand coming up to fist into the widower's golden hair as his tongue sought out its counterpart - Dominic thought what he was currently feeling had to be pretty close. Lucky for him, he thought, as this all would lead to his eternal damnation and this would so be the closest he would ever get to it...

"Why have you stopped moaning for me, Dominic?" The question, asked with Matthew's smooth voice, cool air blowing over his ear and heated flesh; raising goosebumps.

The thought of his soul's now inevitable damnation had woken Dominic out of the haze of pleasure and reawoken some of the terror; he hadn't even realised he'd gone still beneath the brunet, his heart stuttering and throat tightening.

Those endlessly blue eyes then looked down into his own to regard him, their pupils wide and threatening to swallow the irises. One of Matthew's hands then moved to cup Dominic's face, the long fingers caressing his exertion-flushed cheek, his hips having stilled with him fully buried within the blond.

Dominic couldn't help but allow his eyelids to flutter shut, his mouth hanging open as the sensation of being filled could only intensify, more goosebumps raising as Matthew then ducked to touch his lips to the corner of the widower's mouth.

"Should I be more gentle?" His voice now like dripping honey, before he leaned in to properly press his lips onto Dominic's in a proper, sweet kiss. "I can do gentle..."

Matthew's other hand then came to suddenly wrap tightly around the blond's pulsing, hot cock; Dominic's eyes instantly snapping open, his own pupils expanding and locking back onto Matthew's.

"But why be boring? After all, I'm not your dear, sweet missus," Matthew continued, stroking Dominic and making his jaw slack, as he bit coyly on the swell of his own bottom lip. "I'm more fun. I'm not halting your life, but giving you a new one. I won't be so selfish as to leave you either."

Now that was too much! It was bad enough they were defiling the poor woman's grave; Dominic would not now have his Catherine accused of something which was out of her power.

"S-she couldn't help it; it was hardly her fault she died in childbirth!" Dominic protested, but Matthew was rather less interested as he withdrew only to ram back into the blond with as much force as he judged his frail mortal body could withstand.

He wasn't surprised when Dominic screamed the loudest yet, his cock throbbing in Matthew's vice-like grip, as his internal muscles clamped down hard onto the brunet in turn. This time Matthew couldn't hold back a deep, throaty groan at the rush of burning pleasure shooting through his usually cold nerve endings. Dominic dragged his nails, hard, down the flawless flesh of Matthew's back, nasty red welts forming only to soon fade back into spotless ivory skin once more.

With Matthew pounding into him as well as pumping his cock so tightly and perfectly, Dominic was soon thrown back into the throes of pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Catherine who?

As Dominic became aware of the sweat coating his body and his laboured breathing, he couldn't help but notice that neither were an issue for Matthew, his skin still silky and cool, his breathing - if anything - actually only halting for periods of time when Matthew forgot to make himself do so, so distracted by the blond beneath him.

A familiar heat boiling in the pit of his stomach and groin, although more intense than ever before, was the next sign to alert Dominic of his eminent and fast approaching climax. He couldn't believe it, but despite his misgivings and guilt and shame over his wife - not to mention his pure and utter fear and intimidation regarding Matthew - he had never felt so powerfully overwhelmed by pleasure before. It fanned and soared within him, pumping through his veins and seeking out every nerve ending and tissue cell; controlling and cementing itself in his very brain.

It brought with it daring, as Dominic stretched up, desperate for a taste of that porcelain skin, using what little reserves of energy he had left, he stuck out his tongue and ran it through the fine divot at the base of Matthew's throat; the brunet's head having been tossed back as he too could feel himself begin to be overtaken by the knowledge of his nearing and powerful orgasm.

Eyes positively flaring black now, Matthew growled in a distinctly animalistic manner at the sensation of the hot wet muscle lapping against his skin. He needed release and now, his teeth painfully extended and aching to sink into the lush, soft flesh of the man beneath him.

Patience.

He needed it. It would be worth it, he needed to first bring forth Dominic's climax; his blood would be full of endorphins and adrenalin. Delicious. Even better than it had already tasted when Matthew had briefly given into his primal instinct.

The very thought caused Matthew to instantly increase his efforts, desperate to bring Dominic over the edge as soon as he could. The frantic snaps of the brunet's hips didn't go amiss to the widower, who only clutched tighter onto him, his slender legs coming up to tightly encircle Matthew's sharp, narrow waist; pulling him all the more closer as the blond attempted to meet every thrust.

All else except the need to complete himself drove Dominic, the strong hand with talented fingers squeezing and tugging him, Matthew relentlessly rutting into him and those thin, but soft lips brushing light, whispered kisses along his shoulder; all pushing him closer and closer. He could only moan wantonly then as Matthew began to suck wetly up the column of his throat. Every now and again he could feel a sharp scraping sensation; a result of Matthew's fangs getting a bit too close in his impatient excitement.

Dominic was too gone at this point to care, though, all the warning signals long since having flickered out; he could now only clutch tightly onto the wiry frame above him, nails digging into clear, milky-white skin. The added stimulation of what should have been pain, only served in rallying up the last and best of Matthew's reserves.

He then pushed forward with one final, deep penetrating thrust, which immediately targeted that special spot within the widower, ramming it and finally sending Dominic flying over the edge as he cried out, bringing Matthew over with him. The blond's hot seed spurted between their closely wedged stomachs, just as Matthew, mid orgasm, made his move; his eyes having now been fully sheathed in black and timing impeccable. As always.

Dominic's cry of erotic satisfaction soon turned into one of strangled pain, Matthew's fangs having finally met with that unprotected expanse of throat, the white bone easily slicing through the bronzed flesh to bring forth the much anticipated fluid beneath. Dominic's hands clutched even tighter onto Matthew's skin, the nails even having managed to draw some of the brunet's dark blood too, but Matthew did not stop.

In practise, he disliked not having the use of his small finger blade, though, for using one's teeth is always a messy affair. Seen by the excess of blood, causing the widower's cry to die off then into a gurgled whimper, Matthew's greedy mouth sucking and slurping away at the divine, life-giving nectar, all the while. His savaging of the blond's throat having ruptured the carotid artery.

He felt even closer to the now frantic beat of Dominic's heart, speeding rapidly; serving to only pump even more blood into Matthew's waiting mouth at an alarmingly fast rate.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Soon, though, Dominic's racing heartbeat began to slow down, his head beginning to feel light and vision misting, as his hold on Matthew loosened, before both his arms and legs fell limp to the ground. Matthew pulled out then, the flow of blood having slowed down, so that he could get a better reach as he lapped at the toe curling goodness which continued to ooze out the man beneath him.

Thump... thump... thump...

His body beginning to go numb and cold, Dominic's head flopped weakly to the side, as Matthew continued to lap at the red leaking from the hole on the other side; the sensation of his darting tongue only faintly registering to the blond's slipping senses.

Through heavily lidded eyes, Dominic took in the fact that he was now facing Catherine's tombstone again. He could feel himself slipping, his life's energy being drained from him, and he couldn't help but feel he deserved this. That he deserved to die after what he'd done.

He deserved to die in front of his wife's grave like this; shamed and in agony. Pain and remorse all he could still grasp onto.

He knew that he had indeed made the wrong choice; this had been a test and he'd fail Him. Now he was to die and never be reunited with his newborn daughter and devoted wife. He would be cast into eternal flame; a fate - he believed in those last moments - which he had earned and well deserved.

Satiated, Matthew took in the fact that he was beginning to lose Dominic, the widower staring almost glassily at his deceased wife's gravestone. Could this one just not get over the damned woman already?

The black veil of his eyes beginning to seep back into a warm and liquid blue, Matthew's long fingers gripped Dominic's chin then and made the blond stare back up at him.

Thump... thump... thump...

Even through his failing eyes, Dominic found himself staring up at a most horrifying sight indeed. Matthew was leaning over him, staring down at him, but he was no longer just pale in colour, for bloody red now marred the once spotless alabaster of his fine skin. Teeth and mouth once more stained with it, it dripped from the subtly curved lines of his lips and down his chin, sliding down his long throat where it pooled and gathered in the sharp dips of his collarbones.

Dominic attempted to make a noise, something anything, but no sound would come as he stared up at death.

Thump... thump...

His slow heartbeat rang in his ears, like the sound of the last of his sand grains falling through his hourglass.

Matthew grinned down at him, tilting his head slightly as he used his long index finger to then trace Dominic's lips, which had lost their colour and were an increasingly alarming shade of blue.

Golden lashes fluttered over grey, glassy eyes.

Thump...

His eyelids were feeling too heavy, his breath short and ineffective, a slight gurgle still to be heard with every one.

Thump...

Red and white and black were the last colours his eyes could manage before they shut. Gold resting upon gaunt, pale cheekbones

After the last pitiful wheeze of a breath, Dominic's chest rose no more and his heart became still and dead within the cavity of his chest; the last traces of his colour and life vanishing. Gone. Taken. Stolen. Claimed.

Satisfied that Dominic was indeed dead, and that not a trace of life remained, Matthew let go of his hold on the man's chin, as he got to his feet, and the widower's head of golden blond hair fell back to the side, for his unseeing face to stare once more, eerily, at his wife's grave.

And once more, only death could be found in the graveyard, even the hooting of the owls having vanished.

Looking down at the hollow shell that once had been a man, Matthew wiped his mouth with a slender wrist, his teeth smoothly retracting.

"And so it begins."

 


End file.
